


come see me in my dreams

by altrie



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, F/M, Gender-neutral Reader, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Other, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23745958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altrie/pseuds/altrie
Summary: You wake up to a sleeping Belphegor who's a little energetic, and decide to take advantage of the situation.
Relationships: Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 286





	come see me in my dreams

When you woke up, the light in the attic room was limited to the one lamp Belphegor left on before the two of you had fallen asleep. You thought briefly about getting up to check the time on your D.D.D. across the room, but the arm casually slung around your waist kept you wanting to stay close to the demon at your back.

Although that wasn’t the only thing keeping you there: the gasping breath against your nape and the hardness you could feel occasionally rutting against your backside also made you too reluctant to go anywhere.

“Belphie?” you called out, wondering if he was awake. His arm tightened its hold only marginally, but otherwise he didn’t respond to your voice.

He did, however, continue humping against you. It turned you on to feel him gently holding you in place while he pressed his dick to your backside, to hear the quiet noises he was making right in your ear. You tentatively pressed back against him once or twice, and when he pressed forward more insistently in response, you continued with more confidence, trying to match his pattern.

Now that you were both pushing against each other, you could feel your own arousal growing at how eager he seemed even in his sleep. You pushed one hand down into your underwear to relieve some pressure, rocking between Belphegor’s clothed cock and your own hand briefly.

Then, you thought of something you wanted to try.

You stilled for a moment. Belphegor was now panting, his heavy breath a constant behind you, and you were also breathing more heavily. You quickly removed your hand from within your underwear and instead slid your underwear off, pushing them off to the side of the bed. You then slowly turned over underneath Belphegor’s arm to face him. With the minimal light, you could see Belphegor’s face was flushed, his brow slightly furrowed. 

You reached down underneath the blanket covering you both to push his sleeping pants down as well and felt his cock spring out. You pumped him to full hardness, listening to his soft moans as you did. He was rutting his hips forward still, his dick sliding across your palm as you worked him. You bit your lip as you looked at him, yet again thinking of more things you wanted to do, but resolved to stick with your current plan.

Turning back over, you felt Belphegor tighten his hold on you again, probably imagining you were trying to get out of bed while he slept. He ended up pulling you closer to him, which only worked in your favor. You nestled back against him a little bit more and set out to prepare yourself.

You lifted one thigh up, licking your hand and lubricating the inside of both thighs, keeping them slightly apart. You then reached back with the same hand to grab Belphegor’s dick and put it between your thighs, and pressed them together around him.

Belphegor let out a long and helpless sort of noise - something like a sigh and moan at once - and pushed his cock further between your thighs.

You couldn’t hold back a moan at the feeling of his hot, hard dick between your slick thighs. It felt _good_.

You experimented a little, rocking back and forth like before to stimulate him, feeling his cock thrusting between your thighs mainly through your own effort. Having slicked them up helped create a smooth experience, and you imagined that if Belphegor were awake he would have enjoyed it more that way, too. But even asleep he seemed to enjoy it more than what you were doing before, his voice louder now behind you.

He also started thrusting against you again, and you pushed your thighs tighter together, trying to match his own movements once more. The motions and feeling of his dick between your wet thighs was amazing, and you could feel precome occasionally spurt out of him onto your legs and onto the sheets below. He was making a mess of you without realizing it.

As you continued moving, you slicked up your hand again with your own spit and pushed it down to your arousal, throbbing and neglected. You gasped as you stroked your hand over it, the wetness from your saliva aiding your own wetness. It felt so good to touch yourself finally but you imagined that if Belphegor were awake, he would slip the hand that was around your waist down to touch you instead, stimulating you while he fucked your thighs - or your hole. 

There was no rhythm to what you were doing - Belphegor’s sleepy thrusts didn’t match yours, and neither matched your hand’s movements. You tried to make up for Belphegor’s slower pace by changing your own, humping back against him more quickly each time, much like how your eager pace made up for his laid-back thrusting when having sex normally. With your hand, you tried to emulate the way he sometimes touched you, rough and teasing, ruthless with his touch until the moment when you felt you needed it most. You let your hand wander away from your most sensitive spot when you felt close, but tried to touch it whenever you thrust your hips forward into your hand, maximizing the sensation for that brief moment.

Every time you did, you kept involuntarily letting out sounds - first only slight gasps, but then moans, and eventually you worried that you were loud enough to wake Belphegor. You brought your other hand up to cover your mouth, keeping your desperate sounds at bay while you kept masturbating to the feeling of him fucking your thighs and the knowledge of what else he liked to do with you.

You eventually noticed Belphegor’s sounds were also louder and more frequent, and even heard a few slips of your name, quiet and breathy from his lips. Realizing he was about to come, you tried to quicken the pace of your thrusting to eclipse his own quickening one. You cried out into your hand, feeling the heat from your breath gather behind your fingers as you also quickened the pace of the hand touching yourself, becoming relentless now.

You were getting close to orgasm and Belphegor gasping your name at your nape, his velvety slick cock between your thighs, and your own hand were getting you there. Your thighs were getting tired from the effort of pressing them together so tightly but you put your effort into tightening them still, moving the hand damp with your breath away from your mouth and gasping out, “Belphie…”

After his name left your lips, you felt his arm tighten around you. He groaned and released between your legs, his hot come coating your thighs. He continued thrusting for a moment afterward, his cock becoming messy as he did so. You let out a helpless whimper at the feeling of it and continued working yourself at a frenzied pace for a few moments longer until you, too, came, your fingers soaked in it.

Stilling, you tried to catch your breath and felt Belphegor doing the same. You loosened your thighs, feeling the sticky semen coating them, and Belphegor slipped back a bit, the grip of his arm around you now more slack than it was before.

You shakily reached down to where you had discarded your underwear previously. You wiped your hands off on part of it, and reached between your legs to clean Belphegor’s come off your thighs. Turning around once more in his arms, you also tried to clean any mess off his dick before discarding your underwear off the side of the bed behind you, pulling Belphegor’s pants back up, and glancing up to his face.

Belphegor’s face was still flushed from the exertion and his breathing was still slowing again. He blearily opened his eyes after a moment and smiled at you.

“Mm, that was fun,” he said.

You smiled back at him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published fic in years and my first with a reader insert and with a gender-neutral character, so please forgive any mistakes! I hope you enjoyed reading. :)
> 
> [Share this fic on Twitter](https://twitter.com/aultrie/status/1252066402271408129?s=20).


End file.
